<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Triumph by ellie_effie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25784602">Triumph</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellie_effie/pseuds/ellie_effie'>ellie_effie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Trailing Veilfire [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dragon Age: Inquisition Quest - Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts, Dragon Age: Inquisition Spoilers, F/M, Fluff, POV Solas (Dragon Age), Sad and Happy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:14:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25784602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellie_effie/pseuds/ellie_effie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>First published work for my canon Inquisitor, Yondi'nne Lavellan!</p><p>The events of Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts from the POV of our cunning wolf, Solas. Bit of mix between in game dialogue an my own headcanon.</p><p>This fic was highly inspired by Angela D. Mitchell's take on the quest. I highly recommend that you read her post on Dumped, Drunk and Dalish before reading this!</p><p>I'm @ellie-effie on Tumblr if you want to send a message!</p><p>Notes at the end.<br/>Hope you enjoy it! :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Inquisitor/Solas (Dragon Age), Female Lavellan/Solas, Lavellan &amp; Solas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Trailing Veilfire [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Triumph</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As soon as the Inquisition’s entourage arrived at the Winter’s Palace, everyone could sense that the pieces had started to move around the board. It was now a matter of arranging the match from a more advantageous position, silently but decisively. Solas took advantage that everyone’s attention was on the Inquisitor and the Grand Duke and slipped away from the main group.</p><p>-Where are you off to, Solas?</p><p>He held back a grunt when he turned on his heels to face Cullen. “Must this man treat us all like soldiers under his command?”, Solas thought. He noticed the commander had a look of suspicion on his face, so he schooled his expression to bemused neutrality.</p><p>-I have no part to play here, Commander. The Inquisitor will surely  be occupied greeting various dignified figures so I thought I would just go ahead and enjoy the ball.</p><p>-Oh, that’s fine, I suppose. -Cullen said, looking back at the Inquisitor. “Thank you for your permission”, Solas thought but immediately chided himself for being unkind towards the Commander. He was concerned for their safety, after all. -I will inform the Inquisitor that you went ahead.</p><p>-I would appreciate that you do, Commander.- Solas replied with a short bow. They both looked in the Inquisitor’s direction, who seemed fairly confident conversing with Duke Gaspard. Solas noted how Cullen’s eyes lingered on her for a little longer than usual. Taking advantage of his distraction for the second time, Solas turned and walked away.</p><p>The infatuation Cullen nurtured for Yondi’nne was neither a novelty nor a cause for concern to Solas. He understood all too well how alluring those in power seemed. And as a matter of fact, Solas knew better than most how alluring Yondi’nne herself was. That obviously didn’t mean he appreciated all the unrequested attention Cullen gave to his lover, and yet he knew it was Yondi’nne’s decision to cut him off. Or not.</p><p>He pushed those thoughts away with a short growl. He couldn’t afford to be distracted, not tonight. Solas walked decisively around the gardens until he found an elven serving man by a trellis. Solas knew that was the man he was looking for because he had a large gold key on a ribbon around his neck, as per their agreement. Solas smirked and after the man whispered solemnly the four words in ancient elvhen, Solas began working on his plan.</p><p>=========</p><p>An hour later, Solas rushed up to find the Inquisitor’s inner circle all in line to be formally introduced to the Orlesian court. The moment Josephine saw him, she marched up to him and for a second, Solas thought she would yell at him:</p><p>-Solas!- she whispered angrily- We agreed that all of us would wear matching outfits to show unity, that we stand together as a cohesive institution! What’s with the hat?</p><p>Solas widened his eyes, sensing how furious and frustrated the ambassador was. In the most innocent of voices, he replied:</p><p>-I apologise, ambassador! I simply presumed the hat would make me look more dignified than a shiny bald head.- he lied with a straight face.</p><p>Josephine rolled her eyes and he heard Sera snickering behind his back, The absurdity of the situation made it hard for Solas to hold back a laugh himself, but he managed to look innocent enough so Josephine backed off.</p><p>-Oh, we don’t have time for this. Go, go!</p><p>Solas joined his companions in line, right behind Cassandra. The Seeker turned around and whispered:</p><p>-I hate events such as these. And the outfits are doing nothing to help!</p><p>-I’m afraid I don’t entirely share your sentiments, Seeker. The outfits are atrocious, I’ll give you that. But an evening such as this happens so rarely, we might as well make the most of it.</p><p>Cassandra grunted but Solas smiled at her, straightened his back and looked ahead. He admitted to himself that he was beginning to take a liking to the evening: seeing that the first part of his plan had gone smoothly, he now had to wait for the next piece to move. In the meantime, he would just take a step back  and enjoy what the ball had to offer.</p><p>They finally called his name on the parade. And Solas had to make an honest effort not to burst into laughter in the middle of the ballroom. “The lady Inquisitor’s elven serving man”! Ah, so that’s what this human court presumed he was?  That’s all the credit they could give to a rabbit? To a knife-ear? Very well, then!</p><p>After they all had been introduced, Solas heard attentively as the Inquisitor greeted the empress. Direct, courteous and elegant. “Enjoy your first victory of the evening, vhenan!”, Solas thought, as the nobility made sounds of approval.</p><p>Now, to his celebrations! Solas quickly walked towards the stairs leading down to the servant’s quarters, but Blackwall cut in before he could reach it. He waved at Solas, who then turned to meet him. Better to avoid suspicions for now.</p><p>-Not enjoying yourself too, eh?</p><p>-On the contrary, I still haven’t found the time to thoroughly take advantage of all the pleasures this ball has to offer.</p><p>-Huh, that makes one of us, I guess!- Blackwall shrugged off his weird answer as yet another one of the mage’s quirkiness.</p><p>Blackwall  walked with him along the corridor and just when Solas was devising a plan to lose the warrior and move on with his business, Blackwall interjected in a cautious tone:</p><p>-Look, I’m about to ask you something and if you think I’m being too forward you can tell me to shut it. But I might as well ask you this, since nobody else is going to.</p><p>Solas stopped and turned to Blackwall with an eyebrow raised.</p><p>-Is it… sitting well with you... that the Lady Inquisitor is entering the ball in the arm of Duke Gaspard?</p><p>Solas noticed how, despite his regular accent may indicate otherwise, Blackwall managed the perfect Orlesian pronunciation of the name Gaspard. He decided to ponder more on that later, as Blackwall continued, lowering his voice to a whisper:</p><p>-Because, you know, it would bother me if my lady just waltzed into a party with another guy, especially with me being there.</p><p>Solas understood what the man was getting at, and softened his expression to answer:</p><p>-I find no problem with that. She is the Inquisitor, she is representing us all before the Orlesian court. There is no romantic innuendo in her entering the ball with another man or even dancing with other nobles.</p><p>Blackwall laughed at him and Solas gave him a smile in return.</p><p>-I guess you’re right! -Blackwall nudged Solas playfully- In the end, it matters most with who she leaves than with who she arrives, ey? </p><p>-I suppose... - and just there, Solas found the perfect excuse to distract Blackwall. - But we should enjoy the ball ourselves, Warden! I see that ambassador Monteliet is waiting by the dance floor. Perhaps she would like it if somebody asked her to dance. </p><p>Blackwall became clearly nervous at the suggestion and cleared his throat.</p><p>-You think?</p><p>-What else can a beautiful woman expect from a party such as this?</p><p>-Well, then… Maybe… Maybe you’re right, Solas! -Blackwall smiled at him and Solas nodded in approval- We should enjoy it while we can, eh?</p><p>-We certainly should.</p><p>As soon as Blackwall was out of earshot, Solas made a right in a corridor and then down the stairs to the servant’s quarters. What he saw when he opened the door pleased him greatly, so he quickly closed the door behind him and positioned himself. The next part of his plan had just begun.</p><p>============<br/>Solas saw her coming into the room he was standing, but pretended not to, He rushly whispered to elf serving him another command, and then</p><p>-My feet are killing me!- Yondi’nne whispered from the corner of her mouth, while smiling at a group of nobles walking by.</p><p>Solas chuckled lowly and waved to an elf carrying a tray with drinks.</p><p>-I suppose, Inquisitor, that these shoes are more appropriate to dancing. -Bending down a little to get close to her ear, he continued: -I don’t imagine they are adequate for climbing trellises and running around.</p><p>She looked at him with wide eyes and blushed slightly, as he grabbed two glasses from the tray. The elf bowed shortly to him, and Solas made a mental note to demand more discretion in the future. Yondi’nne didn’t notice the elf, but took a step closer to him.</p><p>-Did you see me?- she asked, taking the glass he offered her.</p><p>-Yes, but fret not. Dorian was successful in his diversion.- Solas clinked their glasses, and looked into her eyes- I only saw you because I was flagrantly looking at you.</p><p>Yondi’nne blushed harder and said with a smile:</p><p>-You sweet talker... </p><p>They locked eyes for a few seconds and Solas imagined that, if they were in any other place and in any other situation, how he would like to take her to a more discreet corner and undress her. Yondi’nne must have had a similar thought because she inhaled deeply through her nose before asking:</p><p>-Do you have any interest in dancing?</p><p>Solas smiled widely at her, but sensed how dangerous such liaisons would be for both of them at the time.</p><p>-A great deal!  Although dancing with an elven apostate would win you few favours with the court. Perhaps once our business here is done?</p><p>Yondi’nne’s shoulders dropped slightly and she shot a look at two noblewomen whispering loudly while looking at them.</p><p>-I don’t imagine these people will be kinder to us either way… But I suppose you’re right. - she added with a shrug. Solas noticed how she seemed disappointed with his response. So he looked at her with a smirk and intense eyes, as if to try and communicate his thoughts to her. “Focus, vhenan! The night is not over, neither for me and much less for you. Succeed at the task at hand, then we can have our celebration.”</p><p>As if catching on to his unspoken words, Yondi’nne took a long sip from her glass and looked around the room.</p><p>-There’s still a piece missing in this puzzle. As soon as I find it, - she finally looked at him with a dead serious expression- I will need some  of you to be ready to move.   </p><p>-We shall be ready, Inquisitor. -The resolve in her voice always made him quiver, and this time it was particularly difficult to hide it.</p><p>Yondi’nne gulped down the last of her drink and put her glass on a table nearby. With determination in her eyes, she said:</p><p>-I’ll be back.</p><p>As she was turning around to leave, Solas put a hand on her waist in an unmistakable intimate way and gave it a light but firm squeeze. He heard her breath catch slightly and reveled in knowing that he had this effect on her as well.</p><p>-Hunt well! -he wished her, louder and more merrily than he had planned. Yondi’nne smirked back at him and right before Solas lost control of himself and pulled her in for a kiss, she spun around and walked calmly towards the vestibule of the palace. </p><p>============</p><p>He saw her in the balcony and presumed she was alone, but then he saw she was talking to another woman. As soon as the finely dressed mage (Solas knew it because he could feel her magic tingling and shimmering out of her from a distance) walked out, he approached the balcony. When she walked past him, Solas took a glance at her. He wasn’t able to explain why or how at the time, but that black-haired beauty was trouble. Solas knew better than to doubt his instincts, but he had other things in mind at the moment.</p><p>For a second, he admired his lover, leaning against the balcony railings and looking up at the sky. Exquisitely beautiful. Yondi’nne and her Inquisition had proved themselves victorious against all odds, yet instead of being inside, celebrating, here she was: alone, pensive.</p><p>-I’m not surprised to find you out here. -he said, approaching her -  Thoughts? </p><p>She seemed happy to see him and took a deep breath before replying:</p><p>-I’m enjoying a moment of peace while it lasts.</p><p>“Aren’t we both, vhenan?”, he thought. But he was happy that she wasn’t second guessing herself then, that she had no reason to. Solas put a hand on her shoulder and replied:</p><p>-Hang on to them when you can. </p><p>-I will. -she said with a sigh -How about you, love? Did you enjoy the ball, even a little?</p><p>-I enjoyed it truly. - he said, squeezing her shoulder. </p><p>-That’s good! I wouldn’t mind some company, - she stroked his free hand with her knuckles before adding with a chuckle and motion of her chin- unless you’d rather rush back to the ballroom!</p><p>-I can sacrifice the pleasure of the Orlesian ball! - he replied with a smile, bringing her closer. They locked eyes for a moment before he daringly kissed her forehead. Yondi’nne blinked and looked back at him, but this time she seemed saddened.</p><p>-After all we’ve been through tonight… I hope they can hang on to their peace as well.</p><p>-You mean the Empress and the Duke?</p><p>-Yes, but also…- she lowered her voice and Solas had to get closer to her so he could her- Briala and Celene. -Yondi’nne looked back inside and Solas’s hand slid down to her waist.                                                                                                                                                                 </p><p>-That is truly remarkable, vhenan. - he said, slowly and affectionately.</p><p>-What is?- she looked back at him, one eyebrow raised.</p><p>-You’ve saved the Empress’ life, made a Grand Duchess your prisoner, shifted the powers all across Orlais, and utterly impressed a human court. And yet- Solas giggled- your main concern is the two ill-fated lovers?</p><p>-Not my main concern, vhenan, but it's on my mind! - she stepped closer to him, almost leaning her head against his shoulder -It makes what we did here more real, doesn’t it? It’s not only about the fate of the Empire, it’s about what will happen to the people in this Empire. -Yondi’nne traced a finger over his chest. -I just hope they’re happy in the end.</p><p> Solas chuckled and looked at her intently:</p><p>-You never quit surprising me.</p><p>-What do you mean?</p><p>-I never expected you to be such a romantic, vhenan!</p><p>Yondi’nne looked humurously appalled by what he said, and lightly shoved him as she said:</p><p>-I am not! </p><p>Solas inhaled through his nose and stroked her waist. Remembering the invitation she had made earlier, he suggested:</p><p>-Come!- he let her go and lowered himself and offered her a hand- Before the band stops playing, dance with me!</p><p>Yondi’nne smiled in earnaest and took his hand:</p><p>-I would love to!- she said, almost giggling.</p><p>“But you’re not a romantic, vhenan?” he thought, delighted that she had accepted his offer.</p><p>At first, shy and nervous, they grew more confident in their steps as the music swelled.</p><p>-You dance well, love!- Yondi’nne giggled as she spoke. Solas smiled back and twirled her once, twice and the third time before he caught her by the waist and pulled her closer to his body.</p><p>-Thank you, vhenan! So do you.- Solas spun them around the balcony, and she followed suit with enthusiasm.</p><p>-All credit goes to Josephine for making sure I didn’t embarrass myself and the Inquisition! - she laughed and let go of his shoulder to step to his side and open her arms -I imagine you’ve found some excellent dance instructors in the Fade, then?- Yondi’nne winked at him and twirled back in his direction. Solas caught her by the waist and stepped backwards.</p><p>-Some of the best, indeed. -Not taking his eyes off of her, Solas dipped her low as she sighed. He pulled her up as the music reached a crescendo and finally concluded.</p><p>They stood there, one of his hands on her waist and one of hers on his shoulder, the other hands  held together above their heads. Solas was thinking how he could stare into her warm eyes forever when Yondi’nne licked her lips and whispered: </p><p>-Ar lath ma, vhenan… </p><p>It wasn't the first time she had said those words, but it was the first time she had said them in his mother tongue. As readily as she had said it, all his achievements that night paled in comparison and his greatest thrill was this: those four words spoken in a soft, sweet whisper by the woman he loved. </p><p>Solas felt his composure crumble and his eyes melting with tenderness. He took her hand and palmed it on his own chest, hoping the drumming of his own heart would convey more truth than his words ever could. Yondi’nne tilted her head up and parted her lips, as if inviting him. It didn’t even occur to Solas to consider their surroundings as he kissed her. Long minutes passed before Yondi’nne stopped kissing him to speak softly against his lips.</p><p>-Let’s go home, love.</p><p>“Yes, vhenan, let’s go home…”, Sola thought, but it wasn’t Skyhold itself he had in mind. Solas would take his love to their home, yes, the home she didn’t yet know she had. Where she would thrive, where she would be all her potential allowed her to be. What good would it do him now if his plan worked out but he couldn’t take her there with him? He cupped her face with one hand, pulling her closer and spoke softly against her ear:</p><p>-Yes, my love, I will take us home…</p><p>They were both startled by Cullen stepping into the balcony and Josephine loudly clearing her throat. Solas looked at him furiously, as Yondi’nne pulled away from their embrace.</p><p>-I’m sorry to interrupt, Inquisitor, - Cullen shot an annoyed glance at Solas- but Empress Celene was kind enough to accommodate us here in the palace. We will be travelling back to Skyhold in the morning.</p><p>Yondi’nne cleared her throat dignantly and smiled back at the Commander.</p><p>-Very well, Cullen. I think we all deserve a good night’s rest after tonight. Make sure everyone is comfortably settled, then. </p><p>-Consider it done, Inquisitor.- Josephine answered with a short bow. -It would be gracious of you to bid farewell to some of the guests, however.</p><p>-Consider it done, ambassador! - Yondi’nne said with a smile, hiding her exhaustion. Then turning to Solas, she added:</p><p>-I don’t suppose I will lose or gain any more favours tonight. Care to accompany me, Solas?</p><p>Solas smiled at her and offered his arm for her to take, and she readily looped her arm around his. They walked back into the ballroom, arm in arm, as if daring the nobles to ask how those two knife-ears could be so blatantly happy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So our pragmatic wolfie swoons at his vhenan's victory! </p><p>Now here's one of the main things about this fic: at this point in their story, Solas has hopes! I honestly think that between his resolve and his guilt, being with Lavellan has allowed him to wonder if it's at all possible to have her in the future he will reshape.</p><p>There's a big difference here between hope and doubt: Solas hopes, but he doesn't question his plans. He will tear down the Veil and his plan is still in motion, obviously. But at the end, we see him trying to convince himself that one day he will be strong enough to protect her from whatever consequences that may come from that. </p><p>It hasn't occurred to him (yet) that Lavellan may not be on board with Fen'Harel destroying her world- even if it means the only chance they have to be together.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>